


Orchestrated Relationship

by happy29



Category: due South
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid  showing Fraser and Kowalski's evolving relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orchestrated Relationship

[ ](<iframe%20width=%22560%22%20height=%22315%22%20src=%22//www.youtube.com/embed/qKPvGkzsiyg%22%20frameborder=%220%22%20allowfullscreen></iframe>)


End file.
